Ja'Fell Clan
Ja'Fell Clan Clan Ja'Fell is a small splinter group of the Jyraneth Clan, who began to question their leader's edicts and found themselves facing death as heretics. Being mostly ex-Jyraneth members, the clan tends to feed on similar emotions to their parent clan. Ja'Fell members of Mordrith's line have a particular affinity for piety, but they are also exceptionally good with surprise. Clan Leader The clan's de-facto leader is Mordrith, (formerly Mordrith Drufoth-Jyraneth) who fled from the city of Harla'Keth with his family and at least two friends. The clan is peopled mostly by their descendants, however they have deliberately scattered themselves in an attempt to limit the damage if their enemies ever find them. As such, the leadership is generally more of a token thing unless there is a serious breach of clan law. Beliefs and Lifestyle The de-facto leaders of the Ja'Fell clan are Jyraneth 'Cubi who rebelled against the idea of harvesting Being souls and in fact, take the belief that the destruction of that clan was punishment from the gods. Elder Ja'Fell members therefore treat Beings with respect in the hopes that the gods will forgive their earlier crimes. Younger members will tend to treat Beings well out of common courtesy and because their more superstitious elders brought them up to do so. Ja'Fell members often live among Beings in small family groups, often in Being settlements with strong anti-Creature feelings. This may indicate some deep-seated wish that they were Beings and not 'Cubi, but the official reason is that their enemies won't think of looking there. The clan itself is somewhat pacifistic. They do not normally start fights, though they will not shirk from defending themselves or their adopted home towns if they are threatened. Revenge attacks are frowned upon, though not unheard of. If it becomes necessary for a Ja'Fell member to kill someone, they will often utter a short prayer for the soul of their enemy. It will typically be of this form: Oh gods, forgive me for the life of my foe that I have taken in time of need. Accept this Being into your flock and forgive him his sins as I pray you forgive mine. May his soul's journey end in paradise. Duties Clan members are expected to be able to defend themselves and their adopted home. They are expected to keep themselves practised in case of emergency. However, they are also expected to live peacefully under normal circumstances - a clan member becoming a mercenary, for example, is frowned upon. Clan members are not to kill Beings except in dire need. The killing of a child of any race is utterly forbidden. History The nucleus of the original group was Mordrith Druforth-Jyraneth, his wife Julei, and their son Neremath. Fleeing for their lives, they escaped the destruction of the clan's stronghold. Unaware that most of their pursuers were dead, they attempted to hide their origins. Mordrith lacked the necessary ability to properly branch the clan, so he settled on subterfuge instead, using tattoos to add extra lines to his family's clan mark in order to make their ancestry less obvious. Mordrith was not without influence within the Jyraneth clan, being a respected member of the elite raider group, before he retired to raise a family. It is believed that he helped at least one other family to escape the massacre, who were then subsumed into the Ja'Fell splinter group. Enemies Most Ja'Fell members live in fear that their original parent clan may find and kill them for their heresy. Since they are technically still Jyraneth members, they are well aware that their Founder had survived the massacre. At its height, the Jyraneth clan had a number of allies such as the Rhu'Hahn Clan, many of whom still bear grudges against the Jyraneth's former enemies. Finally, sworn enemies of the Jyraneth - such as the Kamei'Sin Clan - are unlikely to differentiate Ja'Fell members from their parent clan and are liable to attack them as well. Allies Since the clan is effectively in hiding, they were without any allies at all until Daryil Clan proposed a formal alliance. Known members *Mordrith Druforth-Jyraneth *Julei Druforth-Jyraneth *Neremath Ja'Fell *Salomere Ja'Fell (by marriage) *Dorcan Ja'Fell *Amalia Ja'Fell *Ingar Ja'Fell *Amath Ja'Fell (deceased) *Fenholt Ja'Fell (deceased) Appears In *The Future History of Jakob Pettersohn Category:Cubi Clans